Goodbye
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: Not too much to say about this short fic, the title really says it all. (Hinted Yaoi GokuxVegeta)
1. Default Chapter

**Goodbye… **

**By Moonlight-6056**

**Froggy: **-Glares at the title- geesh Moonlight! Your title ideas are getting even worse!

**Moonlight-6056:** Well if one of you would actually help me, then I may have been able to come up with something better! -Glares at her muses-

**Sockey:** Uhh, I am staying out of this one! We do not own anything DBZ related, if anything it's the other way around! I hate being obsessed -grumbles-

* * *

**Vegeta's POV **

I am standing here in the rain kneeling down beside my sons soon to be lowered coffin in a final sign of respect, before climbing carefully to my feet. As I hesitantly look into the coffin both fearing and longing to see my son's body…

My son Trunks, his face looking so peaceful in death, lacking the usually playfulness and hint of mischief that it used to hold, in truth I know the figure laying before me is but an after image of my son. Much like the after image attack that we could all once used… He has a newer body waiting for him in other world, a courtesy of the gods.

I am the last, or at least that is what the human woman Chichi said before she died, outliving her oldest child Gohan, and I believed that it made the usually strong willed woman fade away, wishing herself dead after all no parent should have to outlive there child. It was odd to see, her crumbling under the mental pressure really, and I know I gained some type of sadistic comfort from it. Even though the events of that night still replay in my mind over and over.

**--Flash back--**

The room was to place it lightly dark, the power having failed only hours before while a single candle flittered in the weak breeze of the place. I am still not sure why I came… no that's bullshit, I know exactly why I came. Because I was saying goodbye to a woman that I hated, and that had nonetheless accepted me, begrudgingly into her circle.

So I waited and watched as her many grandchildren hovered around, whispering words of farewell and love, while her last son stayed constantly by her side, she was actually quite delirious to the end, babbling nonsense until her eyes alighted upon me.

"Where's Goku?" I knew that questioned was coming, as it always had from each of the earth defenders, so many wishing to catch a glimpse of there _hero_ whom had run off with the dragon many years ago. Of course the room went deadly quiet and all eyes fell upon me, somehow it had become my job to explain where he was to the dying, no one else was strong enough… pathetic earthlings.

"Gone with the dragon of course woman, you know that" I stated simply my gaze running around the room, as I heard a small sigh exit her lips. I believed this conversation to be over, even though each creature seemed to think I would live to see the brain dead idiot return, and as such each asked me to deliver a message, and unfortunately each is seared into my mind. Although I never agreed but I never denied the request to deliver them either.

"He promised to come home eventually" was the first agonized thing that came out of her mouth and for a reason I will never know nor understand, I decided to say something at least partially comforting to the old hag.

"Kakarrot, always comes home to you woman, but he was probably talking about the home you will have in other world" I stated without feeling my eyes gazing around the room as her weak chuckle reached my ear.

"You know Vegeta, sometimes… I forget your not… such an ass any more," she rasped out between coughing before deciding to say something that would haunt me to this day "you know Vegeta, you're going to be the last of the true Z fighters. The original, just like you're the last to remember the customs of your race, truly remember them. I wonder why fate always does this to you?" and here she paused slightly her eyes burning feverishly "tell Goku, that I will have a meal cooking for him when he decides to return" and with that said, I exited the room. My part here was done and I had no intentions of waiting for the despicable woman to die.

**--End Flashback--**

It's odd really; with that second last statement I had never felt such acceptance or loneliness than in that brief moment. The woman was right, I am the now last of the true Z warriors, of course there are those to take our places, the new ones, Vegeta and Goku jr. being among them. But the 'originals' are gone, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo all the others and even Goku, abandoning his team, as the coward always abandoned everything to do with his friends. Although it was never intentional… the idiot.

I remember the conversation, and lust filled nights we spent together behind our wives backs, not that the women didn't know. I am sure they did after all, but still he always felt a tinge of guilt at the fact that we were lovers, and I had every intention of going through with the mating rites, once the asshole decided to stay home for long enough. But he never did, and sometimes I truly do wish I could just forget, but there is no such luxury for me.

Somehow I came here, to the small home like cave, where his presence lingers slightly, ingrained into this very place and my memory, a place where we used to stay upon our 'sparring trips' I recall while gently picking up the letter he wrote all of those years ago, not long before he left with the dragon.

He knew something was going to happen, not what, exactly just that something was going to happen and he asked me to wait for him in writing on this very paper, within the now unsealed envelope I found upon the desk… so many years ago…

Even now his sent lingers upon it, bringing back the memory of soft kisses, touching yearning and whispers… BASTARD! You should have known me better than that. Kakarrot, I warned you that if you left I held no promises, and I meant it.

I came here one last time to bid you and your memory farewell, I am leaving the earth to travel around the galaxy, after all I no longer have a reason to stay. The last of my and your children are gone. But first I need to do something. With an overly pissed sigh I sit down quickly writing out each message that the Z fighters left me to say to you.

Pausing briefly, I finally decide to add my own. I know you will receive these messages that I leave for you; after all, this entire place is hidden from everyone but us… it only took a single wish from the Namiek dragon to ensue that…

With a smirk I place the letter down upon the table, knowing it will collect dust and age quite heavily before you find it, but you should have known better Kakarrot, I don't wait for any one… not even you.

_Goodbye, Kakarrot_

* * *

**Moonlgiht-6056:** I may or may not write another chapter to this, but if I ever bother to, it would not be a happy ending. 

**Froggy:** -Smiles happily- Finally a fic to suit my tastes! Nothing cute or sweet!

**Sockey:** -Mumbles- I like our sweet fics they are better… please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye…**

**By Moonlight-6056**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter! I mean it I am not writing the damn thing again!

**Moonlight-6056: **Well I decided to write another chapter after all! I have no idea why but I did!

**Froggy: **-shakes head- please tell meyou didn't decide to write a happy ending, please tell me it's like your promised last chapter?

**Sockey:** -bounces up and down hyperly-Ooh is it a happy ending, is it?

* * *

100 Years 

**Goku's POV**

I can't believe its been one hundred years since I left! I had no idea that I was gone for so long. After all, time with the dragon just doesn't seem to move like it does down here. I wonder if any of my family are still alive? I hope so, I want to know how Gohan, Goten and everyone else is! Not to mention I can't wait to see Vegeta!

I came here around thirty years ago now during the world Marshall arts tournament, just to check how everyone was Pan looked so old, though and I can't help but wonder if everyone is gone.

I stop for a moment hovering in mid air my senses stretching out in order to locate any familiar ki, and yet I don't feel any! How can this be? Surely Vegeta would not have died? NO! I know he can't have, he is the one who informed me about how long Saiyans lived!

But that only leaves one other option… he left… he didn't wait. Surly he would have waited? I asked him to in the letter I left him! There has to be an explanation I am sure! With growing trepidation I lift my fingers to my head and IT to our small cave.

Just like I expected it's empty. But there's an envelope on the table covered in dust and starting to yellow at the edges. It looks almost looks to fragile to touch, and I hesitate to pick it up, either from dread or from worrying about damaging it, I am not sure.

Gently I blow the dust away watching as it collects in the fading daylight, while I light the long disused candle and start to read the message that was left for me.

I can feel a faint smile tug at my lips, there are messages here from my friends and family, each one saying something, about seeing me in the after life, or at least implying the fact, and Piccolo said he is going to find Picon and challenge him to match like I thought would be a good idea all those years ago.

Then I come across the last message, worded simply and without hesitation in his flowing script just like the rest of the letter '_Goodbye, Kakarrot' _I can feel tears slowly falling down my face, and I can feel the truth of the situation coming over me, even as I chuckle softly.

This feels like some cheesy movie made by some sadistic director, but its not… nope it's my life, and I just don't want to live it any more. I had hoped that he would wait… I had wished for it so badly, but he didn't, Vegeta never waits for any one and that includes me.

He should be happy really, after all Vegeta, the self-proclaimed prince of all the Saiyans finally won… I can't stand feeling like this, and I am just so glad that there is no one left to see me breakdown because I really don't think that they would understand.

After all I am the hero, I am meant to be strong, and yet here I am sniveling over two words on a piece of paper… Vegeta would call it pathetic, but to my heart it's a true goodbye, I don't even think I will see him in the after life…

He left me just like that without a second thought I am sure… perhaps I meant nothing to him after all? I don't know and I am not sure I care any more… I guess his really gone.

With a sigh I pick up the dusty pen and place it upon the tarnished paper, writing a message to each of my friends knowing that they will never see it in this life, before pausing for a moment over Vegeta's part.

There is so much I could say and yet its all ready been summed up in so few words, were no longer together the last Saiyans now apart, whatever bond we has is now forever lost to me and it does hurt… but I can't go looking for Vegeta, my place is here on earth as its protector. As much as it hurts I will live and move on as best I can… I think I know what to write to him now, even if he will never see it…

_Goodbye Vegeta, I will never forget you…_

* * *

**Moonlight-6056:** Well I am not really sure if this ending is sad or not… I hope it is! Or at least not classified as 'happy' 

**Froggy:** -smirks in relief- thank goodness a fic where they actually didn't get together!

**Sockey:** -grumbles- I am going to write a fic that's happy! No more fics like this –storms off-

**Moonlight-6056:** Uhh, please review? Sockey wait! -Runs after Sockey-

* * *

**Review replies!**

**x The Chichi Slaughter House x:** Ahh! Don't die -finds the Dragon Balls and wishes TCSH back to life- thanks for the review!

**Warrior from beyond:** I am glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Krip:** I HOPE YOU'RE… -Looks at Froggy- I don't think this reviews complete…

**Froggy:** Obviously… I wonder what this person wanted to say?

**Sockey:** I have no idea… ah well, I suppose we will find out someday ne?

**Moonlight-6056:** -sarcastically- of course we will…

**Thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
